Ilyak 69
Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: As a dedicated war machine, Ilyak is designed to cause devastation and death in the battlefield with his monomolecular blade and the distortion cannon mounted over his shoulder. He is also extremely durable and untiring due to being a machine. Weaknesses: Ilyak’s emotional programming has been corrupted by the one million years that he has spent in hibernation, causing him to exhibit abnormally erratic behaviour in battle that may or may not endanger others. His memory banks are also out of date, meaning he may fail to comprehend modern concepts. EMP weapons are capable of neutralizing him as well. Background: Role on Ship: Former prisoner Crimes Committed: Challenging random soldiers and officers to duels for “data gathering”. Personality: Ilyak is an analytical and critical Gnosara, as he was programmed so. While most Gnosara ever created are warriors first and foremost, Ilyak is a tactician, having directed the Fiftieth Sector Fleet as its commander during the First Galactic War. When out of combat, Ilyak is a chill, almost happy-go-lucky Gnosara. He is the type that will not take most things very seriously unless if his analytical mind sees it as something dire. He often says that he envies organic beings for having the ability to taste and drink and eat. Backstory: Ilyak fought as part of the Triune Alliance (Composed of the Gnosara Collextive, the Jokarun Imperium, and the Sahroni Ecumene) during the First Galactic War nearly one million years ago, commanding an entire starfleet in battle until the war’s conclusion, when his fleet was almost completely wiped out in a catastrophic battle near the system where Archelia and its war profiteers now reside in. The sole survivor of the battle was Ilyak’s personal flagship, the Ultradreadnought Hand of the Dying Sun. All of the rest of the fleet of 500 ships were destroyed as thanatonium missiles consumed them from all sides, their enemies appearing out of stealth to purge them from the galaxy. All but one of the fleet were eaten by short lived singularities that appeared and disappeared as if they were never there. The Hand of the Dying Sun would escape into the Gnoserun System, where news reached the Gnosara Collective that the Ecueme has been totally destroyed, and not a single Sahroni has survived the thorough purge that their foes have brought upon them. The Collective defended its territory until it fell apart. Those few Gnosara that survived would enter stasis, and waited foe a million years. When they awoke, they found unwelcome visitors in their lawn, and promptly destroyed them. While most Gnosara elected to say in the system, dozens did the opposite and left to explore the galaxy. Ilyak was one of them and ended up in Kiellar space, where he, upon touchdown on a colony, demanded that the Kiel fight him so that he may “obtain data”. The one that did was reduced to cinders and small pieces of himself as Ilyak diced him into ribbons before blasting what remain were there into ashes with his shoulder cannon. He would be apprehended by a bolt of EMP, and would be brought into the Defiance to serve as eternal labor... Adventures in the Defiance Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Gnosara Category:Voyages Category:Voyages Characters